dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Collateral Damage
|image = Dallas_episode_1x7-Collateral-Damage.jpg|250px |logo = Dallas 2012 TV series-logo 652x370.png|250px |caption = Bobby confronts John Ross about the bind which he a J.R. wound up in by dealing with businesspeople who also happen to be Venezuelan drug dealers in "Collateral Damage" in Season 1 of the TNT "Dallas" series. |season = 1 |number = 7 |overall = 7 |episodes = 40 |series = Dallas (second series) |network = TNT |production = 1-6 / 2M5806 |airdate = U.S. Airdate: July 18, 2012 |imdb = tt2336735/ |writers = Aaron Allen |directors = Steve Robin |guests = Leonor Varela Carlos Bernhard Kevin Page Glenn Morshower Peyton Hayslip Dianne Sullivan |previous = "The Enemy of My Enemy" |next = "No Good Deed" }} Collateral Damage was the seventh episode of the TNT series Dallas. Written by Aaron Allen, the episode, which was directed by Steve Robin, made its premiere on July 18, 2012. 'Short Summary' Bobby is arrested for assaulting Harris Ryland, who later asks for an apology. Christopher demands a paternity test when Elena tells him that Rebecca is pregnant. Ann is hiding a secret from Bobby. Sue Ellen tells Elena to pick a side. J.R discovers news about Cliff's driver, Frank. After Veronica becomes an increasing threat, John Ross sells her out to Vicente, resulting in her death. He is later arrested for her murder. 'Storyline' Christopher suspects another ploy and demands a paternity test when told, after Elena guessed, that Rebecca is pregnant. Desperate for oil he can't drill on Southfork but already sold to ruthless Venezuelans, John Ross tries in vain to win Ray's vote trough Lucy. Sue Ellen forces Elena to help him out temporarily during an extension which Vicente Cano grants after John Ross betrays Veronica, the false Martha, who admitted having stolen from them while offering in vain to team up with John Ross in bed and business again. Threatened with a nasty lawsuit, Bobby grudgingly apologizes to Ann's ex Harris Ryland for slapping him as 'wife-stalker', is handed a file on her darkest secret but burns it unread before her eyes. Bum's research suggest to J.R. Cliff's ambitious, quasi-adopted Pakistani 'driver', in fact chief henchman with a Harvard degree, may be his arch-rival's Achilles heel. Cast Main/Recurring cast/characters *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Jesse Metcalfe as Christopher Ewing *Josh Henderson as John Ross Ewing III *Jordana Brewster as Elena Ramos *Julie Gonzalo as Rebecca Sutter *Brenda Strong as Ann Ewing *Leonor Varela as Marta Del Sol *Callard Harris as Tommy Sutter *Mitch Pileggi as Harris Ryland *Marlene Forte as Carmen Ramos Guest starring *Carlos Bernhard as Vicente Cano *Kevin Page as Bum *Glen Morshower ss Lou *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Peyton Hayslip as Doctor *Dianne Sullivan as Det. Johanna Johnson (uncredited) ;Also guest starring *Jennifer Besser as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Jeremy Burgett as Hotel Valet (uncredited) *Kimberly Lynn Campbell as Prison Nurse (uncredited) *Steven Jeffers as Head Doctor (uncredited) *Morgan Jaye Williams as Bar Patron (uncredited) *Matthew Downs as Policeman #1 (uncredited) *Constance Jones as Policeman #2 (uncredited) *Mark E. Howell as Bar Patron (uncredited) *DLaine Gutmann as Omni Sonographer (uncredited) *Ellen Lee as Hotel Manager (uncredited) *Bruce Roberts as Upscale Restauarant Patron (uncredited) *Lindsey Roberts as Upscale Restauarant Patron (uncredited) *Michael Lambert as Nursing Home Patron (uncredited) *Lindsay Woodmansee as Diner Patron (uncredited) *Kelley Wyskiel as Linda, Mr Ryland's Secretary (uncredited)